The Ascension
by randh13th
Summary: This is English version of 'Ascent'. Still the same characters!
1. Chapter 1

Ascent of the Archons

The Dark Summit

At the Elan Planet,

A figure bowed at the dark, gigantic creature before him. He said,

"Lord Dagnu, everything was ready!"

With heavy voice, Dagnu inquired, "What about our guests?"

The Herodian replied, "Soon enough, milord…some of them would come with transportation from Kartella. They will be here soon."

The Herodian Lord asked again, "Can the Kartella be trusted?"

The asked subject answered, "The Kartella served whoever paid well. We didn't have to worry about them leaking this summit to the Three Races!"

Hearing that, Dagnu nodded satisfactorily, "Excellent, Vizier! Greet them…this summit must go well"

The Herodian Vizier bowed once again, "Yes, Lord Dagnu! Everything would go as you wish!"

-###-

Meanwhile,

The Kartella transport floated smoothly on the dark space. Usually, they carried the Corites, Bellato and even Accretian warriors to Elan and Ether. But this time is different,

The white-haired and grey-skinned woman stared outside. She had the blue ocean eyes. Then someone called her,

"Sister, what are you thinking of?" The female glanced to the other woman who was similar with her, yet younger.

She said, "I was remembering the past, Freysca."

The woman called Freysca, said, "Don't think too much, Sis…"

" I can't!" the older woman replied bitterly, "Both of us had witnessed the cruelty of the Three Races. We must act now…otherwise the Calliana would be decimated,"

"I, Treysca the Calliana Queen won't let that happen!" The young Calliana beside her sighed,

"We can't ever forget it, Sis…however, the Three Races were too strong…"

Treysca noted, "This summit would give us the opportunity!"

"I don't trust the Herodians, Sis!" Freysca commented, "What their purpose to make the summit, we don't know for sure…"

The Calliana Queen cut, "What I know is they make the summit for those who hated the Three Races. That was enough for me! As a Princess, you won't question my decision, understood?"

Once again, the young Calliana girl sighed, "Yes, Your Majesty!" When their conversation was over, the transport ship had landed on Elan at the secret terminal.

-###-

Once the ship landed, a force of the Herodians had awaited them. The force was composed of Spell, Warrior and Little Lazhuwardian. The Warriors raised their swords to the sky, while lined side-by-side. The other Herodian waited close to them. The ship's door opened and the Calliana contingent came down.

Queen Treysca and Princess Freysca brought several Calliana Atroc, Crue and Archers that escorted them. Once those groups meet, the Herodian Vizier greeted them,

"Welcome to Elan, Your Majesty!" He also nodded to the rest of them, "Princess, I also welcome you too…"

"Thank you." The Calliana Queen said tersely, "Could we pass this formality? We should go to the meeting place."

The Vizier nodded again, "Sure, Your Highness! Please follow me!" When the Callianas walked, the Herodian followed them side-by-side, so the contingent were sandwiched between them. They walked until they reached the destination.

-###-

They finally arrived at the huge hall, which filled by various critters on Novus. The Vafers, Novajans, Belphegors, Passers and Hoboes were present at the gathering, and separated themselves to their kinds. In other part, the terrifying monsters such as Dagan and Dagon also present. Yet, they were pale in comparison with Dagnu who almost filled half of the hall. The invitees discussed about the presence of the High Herodian Leader on the summit.

Ignoring anything else, Treysca scanned her surrounding until she noticed a group of Metal Elves. One of them came closer and said,

"Treysca, so you are here too! Glad to see you!"

The Calliana Queen replied coldly, "Prince Neto, I see that you are invited as well."

"Of course!" the purple-skinned elf said enthusiastically, "This is about Three Races, isn't it? We must not let them do what they please! So I attend this summit!"

Treysca sighed, "As I thought…so, I will see you at the meeting." Not noticing her expression, Neto spoke,

"Yes, see you too!" Once he left, Freysca said,

"Sis, don't do that to Prince Neto…we know him well."

The elder Calliana retorted, "It doesn't mean I have to be nice to him…" Before they argue, the Herodian Vizier called aloud,

"I beg for all the invited ones to gather! We shall begin our meeting!" Everyone gathered around the huge, long marble table that was enough for all of them. The Herodian represented by the Vizier, located at the end of the table, and below Dagnu. The Callianas were at the left, after the Metal Elves and Novajans, facing the Vafers.

-###-

Not for long, the summit was open with the 'heart pouring' of the races, especially the Vafers. The large Vafer King spoke aloud,

"Few months ago, my brother was killed ruthlessly by those tin cans! It can't be allowed! My people demanded vengeance!"

"Wait a minutes!" A Snatcher cut, "My people were massacred by those midgets! Don't you think that only you who suffer! The Snatchers also being abused by them! We want their blood too!"

"Wrong!" Everyone turned to the Passers, "The Passers were the only one who deserved to be avenged! If necessary, the Corites and the Bellatos must be exterminated!" Then the meeting turned into a heated argument. Dagnu watched everyting below without any interest. Dagon was giggled like an idiot, while Dagan merely smirked.

In other hand, the Callianas and the Metal Elves kept silent. Watching that, Freysca asked her sister,

"Sis, you don't speak?"

The Calliana Queen said, "Let those fools argue without any directions! We won't stoop ourselves like them!"

Neto praised, "Wow, that's brilliant!" Treysca just nod her head. The Herodian Vizier let the debate dragged for a moment, before he intervened,

"Gentlemen, please calm down! " Then the situation was calmed and he continued,

"We had heard everyone about Three Races. The question is what shall we do with it?" Once again, the noise and riotous sound broke, and everyone spoke no senselessly. The Vizier shook his head. He turned to the Callianas and the Metal Elves beside him.

"Your Majesty, do you want to say something?" he asked.

Treysca replied calmly, "A queen won't lift her voice amidst the gathering of the fools…" Suddenly, everyone went silent and stared the Calliana Queen hostilely.

The Vafer leader roared, "What did you say? How dare you to insult the Vafers!"

"That's right!" the Snatcher leader joined, "Just because you are beautiful, you don't have a right to say that!"

One of the Crawler/Novajan shouted, "We demand the apology right now!"

Treysca stared them one by one, and then said, "What if I refuse? What will you do?"

"Insolent b$#^!" The Vafer Barbar leaped over the table, while lifted its huge axe. Then a slim figure blocked him with a mechanical pincer…the figure was Freysca. Both of them knocked afar. As the rest was ready to attack, the Metal Elves had pointed their firearms to them. Neto himself had pulled a large knife, and gave a sidelong glance,

"Don't even think about it…" At the same time, a loud but slow growl echoed and it came from Dagnu. Seeing that, the disputed parties immediately held themselves…they didn't want to incur Dagnu's wrath. Dagan and Dagon look restless.

The Herodian Vizier reminded them, "Gentlemen and ladies, please hold yourself! Don't make Lord Dagnu angry…you won't like it." Once everyone calmed, the Herodian turned to the Callianas.

"Perhaps, Your Majesty wants to explain something?"

-###-

With victorious pose, Treysca raised and stared everyone around her, saying,

"Before that, allow me to apologize for my words awhile ago. I don't mean to say everyone present here was fool, but we had done the foolish things. The Accretians, Bellatos and Corites were the newcomer at Novus Sector. They had killed our loved ones, including us. The Callianas knew it too well.

"We can't fight them by ourselves; because they were stronger and well-armed…we can't fight them alone, but together…"

"Wait!" One of the Vafers cut, "You are proposing an alliance?"

The Calliana leader said, "Yes! An alliance…the Accretians, Bellatos and Corites were fighting each other to be the strongest at the Novus. We could use this by creating an alliance among ourselves; once they grow weak, we would take the chance…" Everyone started to discuss the suggestion. The Vizier commented,

"That's a good idea, what about the others?"

Without being asked, Prince Neto said, "The Metal Elves supported Queen Treysca's suggestion!" Then Belhagoz from the Belphegors added,

"The Belphegors seconded the suggestion…"

The Vizier announced, "If that so, let take votes to determine who agree and who are not!" From the present, only the Vafer opposed. The rest supported Treysca's suggestion.

Herodian Vizier adding, "So all agreed that the alliance between the creatures in the Novus is the best way to deal with the dominance of the Nation Accretia, Bellato and Cora. What about the Vafer?"

"OK, The Vafer would support the proposal ..." said one of a largest Vafer, "Now who will become leader of the alliance?"

The Vizier said, "Surely the one that proposed it. As representative of the Herodians, I have proposed the Queen Treysca leader of Novus Alliance! Anyone opposed?" The Vafer, Crawler, Belphegor stunned, but they saw Dagnu nodded. Inevitably, they agree.

"All right," said the Herodian continued, "Accordingly, the meeting decided that the Queen Treysca from Calliana will be the leader of our alliance." 

Treysca herself bowed respectfully, "If so, I promise not to disappoint those present here. I will lead this alliance until the Three Nations extinct!" Simultaneously, all in situ express their agreement with the roar (for those who do not have hands) and applause. Dagnu even cleared his throat to indicate his approval. The Vizier said,

"Well, before we set the strategy allow me to introduce our guests who have come from earlier," Some of the figures entered the room and get strong reactions from those present ...

"They ..." Freysca surprised. Queen Calliana itself was stunned to see the presence of the guests that ... because they are the Rebels (Turncoats). Simultaneously, the Vafer, Snatcher and Crawler aimed their weapons to the Turncoats. The group was led by a white-armored Accretia but it was bigger than the other. Not to forget also, Nobuseri, Maeve, Titania and the serial killers such as Smiley, Erzebet and Calico Jack. Seeing the hostile response, they prepared to defend itself.

Treysca stared at the Herodian Vizier sharply, "What does this mean? Why are the traitors are present in the meeting?" 

"Do not misunderstand, your Majesty!" Herodian says it explained, "We invite the Turncoats as observers ... there is no other purpose. Moreover, they all have been discarded by their respective nation."Then the big Accretia said,

"My name is Blackside ... the highest leader of the Turncoats! We're just an observer, not a spy. ... But after hearing the Queen's speech, we are interested to offer help ... for this young alliance ..."

A Vafer menyergah, "The only thing that can help you give is ... dead in our hands!"

Neto added, "Your nations are responsible for the extermination of the various creatures in Novus. Do not think you're not guilty about it!"

Belhagoz said, "What you can do for us? You have been discarded by your own society and you are just the robbers who are struggling to live ..."

Maeve responded, "A scathing comment ..." But the Lord Blackside immediately interrupted,

"Ah, it's true we've banished. But we still have a connection to our society ... which of course would be useful for you. Let me explain, you're not going to win when faced with the Three Nations in an open battlefield, but when using an intrusion ..." 

"You expect us to use sneaky ways?" shouted the Metal Elf prince 

"We just realistic ... but it was up to Her Majesty herself," said Accretia rebel. All turned to Treysca, which seem to hold anger in her face. Freysca was worried to see her sister. For a moment, it seems the Queen Calliana was furious ... but her mouth said a question,

"Why are ... bastards like ... you ... help ... us?"

"For revenge," replied Blackside, "Just like you who want to take revenge ... we can help each other. You can get what you want, so do we ..." The Herodian Vizier just stay quiet, he noticed them both. Freysca said, 

"Sis ..." Treysca raised her hand, before she continued,

"My wish is to destroy the nation Accretia, Bellato and Cora entirely ... if it takes my body and soul, then I'm willing to do it! Well,Turncoats! Your proposal was accepted!" All who heard it was surprised, but Queen Calliana continued,

"Do not misunderstand! We do not accept you as an ally, but only as a means to achieve our goal! So our business will be completed after your nation gone from Novus! You agree canned junk?"

Blackside replied dryly, "Let such, at least we find a deal!" At that, Treysca nodded with satisfaction. Then a Vafer asked, 

"Do you believe these traitors?" 

"No," The Calliana snapped, "I do not believe them, which I believe is our current goal is the same!" Then you will let these rebels ... understand? " The answer was met with a growl by the Vafer. Moreover, Dagnu did not react whatsoever on what happens. Treysca continued,

"Now, let's talk about strategies to deal with them ..." While all of them busy, the Vizier speak telepathically to his master,

_The meeting was interesting, my lord.__Not unexpectedly, these creatures are able to fellowship with one another._

_Absolutely, Vizier._ Dagnu said, _It reminded me of the last alliance that we face ... what's their name?_

_Taurus Alliance, my lord ... even this would meet the same fate as them.__Let these lowly creatures fighting each other with the Accretia, Bellato and Cora.__Once everything is completed, we will reap the results ..._

Author's Note: I decide to release 'Ascent' English version. So you can read back-to-back with the Indonesian one. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. In the Midst of the Chip War

In the Midst of the Chip War

-###-

Crag Mine…the most disputed place at Novus…center of the endless conflict between the Accretia, Bellato and Cora. At this place, all races mined the precious Ore and Holymental. The Ore was a priceless commodity in the entire universe. The economies of Three Races revolved around it. Meanwhile, the Holymental was the valuable metal that highly prized for daily life of Three Races. It also poisonous for the Herodians, yet it didn't stop them from around the Crag Mine.

A pack of Warrior and Little Lazhuardians circled the Crag Mine. The Accretians, Bellateans and Corites usually ignored them and vice-versa. This time, it would be different.

A single Little Lazhuardian noticed something; he saw the Bellateans at Northeast. The creature took out the communicator carefully and reported,

"Your Excellency! Commander! We noticed the Bellateans at the Northeast…it looks like a scouting team for Chip War. What is the next order?" For a moment, the commlink was silent until it rang again,

"Let them for a while…your mission is to observe the Chip War. After that, proceed with our plan, Over!"

"Over!" Then the Little Lazhuardian went to patrol again…and suddenly shot down by a newbie who pursued his quest."

-###-

**Novus Time: 00:09:00**

Bellato Side

"This is a good day to die…" Crescendo Silverlake murmured. His Commando Platoon had arrived first before the others. Armbold, Brood and…Ranskye included.

The Shield Miller grumbled, "Why are we come first? No scrapmetal or long-ears to kill! Boring!"

Brood joked, "Perhaps you could lash it to the Lazhuardian below…"

"Ha…ha…ha! Very funny, Brood!" Armbold replied with a myrrh "I am laughing now." Not for long, Ranskye called his commander,

"Lieutenant Silverlake, I saw several Corites and Accretia running…it seems they…"

"Bah!" Crescendo cut him, "Those are the newbies! There was no fun by killing them! Beside we still have an important mission!"

"But, Sir…some of us had already started…" Ran tried to explain. The Berserker commander turned around and didn't saw Armbold around.

"Damn, that guy! Always make a fuss!" he grumbled, before turning to his squad, "Commandos! Let's shave those scrapmetal and Corites!" Simultaneously, everyone shouted,

"WHOOOOO!" Then the Commandos rushed down from the hills, including Crescendo and Ranskye.

-###-

**Novus Time: 00:09:15**

Accretia Side

In other hand, the Science Division under Acthyon T78 and ExvionE47 had been in their position. Then the transmission from Archon Totenkopf came,

_"__Unit__ E47__ and__ T78,__hold __your __position__ until __the __Satetsu__'__s __7th__ Division__ and __Raxion__'__s __2nd__ Division __arrived!__Over!__"_

Battle Leader Acthyon T78 replied. "Unit T78 received! Over!" Then the cyborg glanced to its partner.

"Unit E47, have you ready now?"

The Accretian Scientist answered. "Everything is ready! Traps, grenades and Guard Tower was ready, Unit T78!" The white-armored cyborg turned to Crag Mine and asked,

"Why isn't the war over yet?" Hearing that, Acthyon said,

"That's rational! According to my database, we could win the war as long as we keep the performance continuously."

"Continuously?" Exvion questioned. "According to my archive, Chip War had been gone more than century. If our performance is optimal, the war should be over a long time ago. Is the Emperor…"

The Battle Leader immediately cut. "Empire's primary doctrine is…not to question the Emperor in any situations, especially Archon! We must contribute our strength as a good citizen. We didn't always win due to unexpected variables. In the end, the Empire would prevail. Understood?"

Exvion didn't reply; the cyborg pondered.

_Would__ the __Bellato __named __Novem__ participate __in__ this __Chip __War?_

-###-

**Novus Time:00:09:25**

Cora Side

Penthesilea observed the terrain around the Crag Mine through her binoculars. She didn't find anything, yet she was certain that the Accretians and the Bellateans were in the place. Slowly, the female Hunter crouched back to her party. She said.

"Let's go to the Crag Mine!" One of the Adventurer, Shireeka asked.

"Now, Commander? Isn't it too early?"

Penthesilea replied. "That's my point! Our foes don't expect that we _were_ already there. Beside, when our party had succeeded to destroy both Control Chip, we would've claimed the Crag Mine and Holystone Guardian would be on our side…" Shireeka nodded after hearing the explanation. Then the Scout Legion began to move. At the same time, the older Hunter spoke inwardly.

_Will__ the__ damn__ scrapmetal __that __killed__ Atalanta __join__ this __War__ too?__If __not,__then__ my__ journey__ here__ was __in__ vain__…_

-###-

**Novus Time:00:09:30**

At the Cora Portal, the huge crowd had gathered and they were composed of the Warriors, Champions, Knights, Black Knights, Casters, Summoners and Warlocks. They were led by Archon "The Blond" Astra along with her Vice Archons. This time, Holy Alliance of Cora divided their force into Assault Legion, which functioned as the attackers were commanded by the Archon herself. Revin and Almasyr were in the legion. At the rear, the Legion of Force commanded by Syrissa and Teireisias. Clytemnestra and Alcyone were the member of the legion. Lastly, the Legion of Darkness, that composed of elite Black Knights, Summoners and Graziers. This legion was different from the others, because they were fanatic and won't hesitate to destroy their foes. The legion was led by Volturi. Everybody was ready to fight

Clytemnestra had wore a new armor, but still carrying Soul Returnee Staff. She looks nervous, since this was her first Chip War. Not to mention, Archon had assigned her an important task. Suddenly, someone patted her from behind.

"AIEEEEEEE!" She shouted aloud, so everyone was stared her. It was Alcyone who had patted her shoulder.

"Oh, I am sorry Sis!" the younger Spiritualist apologized. "I don't mean to…"

"That' s alright, Alcy." Cly responded. "I am…quite nervous! This is my first Chip War!"

"The feeling is mutual, Sis!" the Warlock replied. "But you had an actual fight before." Cly remembered the past events where she tried to survive. If not because of…Ranskye and Zero, she wouldn't be here today.

She said softly, "It just a stroke of luck, Alcy." Then someone else came and called her,

"How shameful…shouting in a broad daylight!" Clytemnestra looked up and saw a punk-like guy before her. His face was full of make-up and complete with red lipstick. His gestures looks feminine. She bowed.

"I am sorry, Senior Ysmar…"

The man called Ysmar, rebuked, "Do you understand? Are you want the entire scrapmetal and midgets know we were here? Shame! I myself never shouted like that,"

The young summoner bowed again, "I am terribly sorry…" Then Ysmar commented,

"Alright, I've forgiven you this time. Beside, it was your father who asked me personally to keep eye on you, but it doesn't meant I give a special treatment for you. Are we clear?" Cly nodded. The Cora guy smiled,

"Then I go first…I have something to attend first," Once he left, the speechless Alcyone immediately spoke,

"Sis, I don't understand why the Elder choose the guardian like him. Even though I am a woman, I couldn't stand with him…"

Cly shook her head, "I don't know…what I know is Ysmar was a famous Warlock. The Inquisitors once asked him to join, but he has refused. Beside, he was a veteran of the Chip War. That's why my father assigned him to keep eye on me."

"A vet? You must be joking!" Alcyone looks confused. "Probably, it wasn't wrong entirely. I also heard that he was one of the best graduate from Mage Academy. Still…" Both noticed Ysmar was making joke to the Warrior hunks. Another reason why Ysmar agreed is because Teiresias had asked him. She heard her sister commented,

"I wonder what DECEM had in mind when creating person like him."

The young Summoner chuckled, "For sure, that wasn't what you think, Alcy! Come, we'd focus to theincoming battle!"

"Yes, Sis!" As they went to join their legion, Volturi was delivered his fiery speech to his own legion.

-###-

**Novus Time:00:09:45**

The Accretians force was led directly by Archon TotenkopfV8. They had gathered around the Accretian portal. Its Vice Archons, Raxion and Satetsu had awaited the order beside. Not only that, Brutez66 also brought its company.

"Come on, you lazy! We must be prepared and ready for the Empire!" the Mercenary yelled to them. Gruudx76, InvictusR46 and…Zero0XR listened its order attentively. When the general briefing was going on, three of them were chattting through their USB terminals.

"Previously..." Invictus began to explain. "the past Archons preferred to attack directly. However, the victory wasn't certain with such tactics. Therefore the Empire tried another way."

"What kind of tactic they use?" Zero asked.

The Punisher replied, "You will know it soon. Archon Totenkopf always used those tactics…of course, with some variations." Then it was Gruud's turn to ask,

"According to the Commander, we'd have a mission. But what is that?"

"Our mission is to go to the Crag Mine and guard the Holystone Guardian before the other races reached it." Invictus replied.

The Accretian Gunner asked again, "Isn't that the Holystone Guardian act hostilely to all races now?"

"Yes, but then that's was our mission!"

Zero said, "I understand! When we managed to get the Control Chips, our race would claimed it since we have been there!"

"Affirmative!" At the same time, Brutez came and pulled their terminals off, while barking.

"Don't chat while briefing!" The Mercenary left them, as Gruud said,

"Our commander now was more strict than its predecessor!" Zero was silent; they got Brutez66 as their Commander because he had destroyed GungnirTIII. Inwardly, he served the Empire according to its program, but he felt that it wasn't something he wanted. He must recovered its memories by finding those people that he saw in his 'dreams'.

-###-

**Novus Time:00:09:55**

In other hand, the Bellato Federation sent the Armored Division. They were called the Armored Division because the entire division rode Mobile Assault Units (MAUs). To show their seriousness, three Armored Divisions was deployed together, including The 4th Armored Division. They were supported by the Force Division under Zephyrus. The Bellato Archon was Kai, an Armor Driver and his Vices were Veritas and Shinjitsu.

Kai was gathered his commanders on a command tent, circling a map. He spoke directly,

"So, we moved according to the plan. The 3rd and 5th Armored Division would protect our Control Chip, while the 6th Force Division tried to drive those Corites. The 4th Armored Division will going to punch their defensive line. Our Commando Squad under were on the way to the Crag Mine in order to keep it. They would fend the other races until we destroyed the opponent's Control Chip. Our priority was to destroy the Corites' Control Chip. After that, all the Armored Division would join to crush the Accretian line! Do you get it?"

"Yessir!" everyone shouted. When all of them dismissed, Novem went directly to Zephyr and asked.

"What's wrong? I noticed your face and it didn't looks good…"

The Wizard explained. "I had a bad feeling. We never win this fight, even for once. It happens when the last Archon recalled…"

The female Mental Smith sighed in response. "Yes, I had to admit Archon Kai was good, however he was lacking experience. Beside, we had been hampered by the faction struggle between Hydrus, Nebula…"

"Politics…" Zephyr murmured. "I hate that, but we were only the soldiers! All right, Novem! See you at the battlefield!"

Novem smiled, "You too there!"

-###-

**Novus Time:00:10:10**

** BATTLE BEGINS!**

The war drums rolled aloud! The Chip War had started!

The participants came down from the hills, while shouting to their lungs,

"SIEGEEEEEEEE! LET'S RUMBLE! UOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" The fighters was ready to fight!

-###-

The Corites attacked first by striking the Bellatean and Accretian position simultaneously. The Assault and Force Legion attacked the 4th Armored Division directly. One of the Sentinels gave a signal. Kai ordered,

"Armored Division, crush those maggots! Shave them all!" A group of MAU and BMAU turned around to face the incoming attack.

In other side, Astra noticed those maneouvres and shouted.

"Summoners! Templar Knight! Neutralize those MAUs!" Without a second, the Summoners called their Animus like ISIS, Paimon and Hecate. When their distances closed, the MAUs unleashed their barrage. Many fell at the Holy Alliance, but they still persisted. A single MAU tried to shot a Paimon, but instead it faced two Paimons who cut the unit down together. When the Corites focused to the MAUs, suddenly the Bellatean infantry sneaked between the fight. That wasn't escaped from the sharp-eyed Syrissa. She leaped into the battlefield and cast.

"Blind Sight! Entangle! Aqua Blade!" The mist instantly obscured the Bellatean Millers, before they screamed due to entanglement and the slash of water-based blade. The sight encouraged the Corites, especially when they saw their Vice Archon in action.

Almasyr went into the enemy ranks, while swung his gigantic sabre. Then he stopped cold when someone blocked his way.

"We meet again here." Zephyr spoke slowly. "Like what you've said few months ago."

The Cora Warrior replied, "Yes, today our fate shall be determined!" They immediately distancing themselves for a fight.

-###-

In other location, Clytemnestra and Alcyone were busy to fend themselves. The daughter of Ladenus tried hard to not harm any enemies, because she still thinking of Ranskye.

_Maybe __he __was__ among __them__…_ she said inwardly. Then her sister called.

"Sis, look!" They saw Ysmar was facing two BMAU by himself. One of its pilots mocked,

"Cora freak, die!" Instead Ysmar spoke softly. "Don't make me angry…" He slowly gathered Force on both hands. "…,because you won't be like it when I was angry!" When the Warlock gestured his hands, a huge pillar of lightning hit those BMAU directly. Both were fried and fell with a loud crash.

"Amazing…" Clytemnestra commented. But the stared one merely replied.

"Don't look at me like that. It made me…blushed! Never mind, we'd have a mission to do!" Then they followed Ysmar to the Crag Mine.

-###-

**Novus Time:00:10:25**

At the Accretian frontline, the Legion of Darkness was attacking the 7th Division, which led by Satetsu. A scout reported to the Vice-Archon.

"Vice, the Corites went to our position with full force!"

The blood-red armored Satetsu replied. "Let them come…we've been waiting them!" Nearby, Acthyon stood and gave its order.

-###-

When the Legion of Darkness arrived, they were greeted by…rows of Guard Towers that opened fire to them.

"S#%!" Volturi cursed. "Warlocks! Graziers! Take care this quickly!" While the Corites dealt with those Guard Towers, the Accretians stood behind the line without doing anything.

-###-

**Novus Time:00:10:25**

The Bellato force were pinned by double attacks; Novem's division were matched strength with the Totenkopf's 16 th Division. Like what the Cora faced, a group of BMAU, RMAU and GMAU were blocked by the lines of Guard Towers. The Accretian Archon glanced to the white-armored Scientist beside it.

"Unit E47, send the Grenadiers to the frontline!" ExvionE47 nodded.

"Affirmative, Archon! Grenadiers, forward!" The Grenadiers was a group of Accretian Specialists, Scientists and Engineers that used Grenade Launcher as their primary weapons. They stood behind the Guard Tower lines. As they prepared their weapons, Exvion commanded.

"Now! Throw the Stun Grenade!" The Grenadiers simultaneously threw their grenades to the enemy lines , which filled with MAUs. Those who were hit by the grenades were stunned for few seconds. Yet, the next throw was Acid and Smog Grenade. The splash of acid immediately corroded the MAU's armor, while the smog reduced their visibility. Instantly, chaos and confusion reigned amongst the Bellato force.

Trying to restore the order, Novem ordered. "Don't panic! Call the Mental Smiths to repair the damages!" The Mental Smiths immediately worked, while the Bellato Snipesr quickly picked those Grenadiers one by one.

-###-

**Novus Time:00:10:35**

Crescendo's platoon had went far into the Crag Mine. Often, they met the Warrior and Spell Lazhuardians, which they took care quickly. Crescendo himself fought against a single Warrior with his axe. Biting his lips, he shouted.

"Beast Eye!" He avoided the slash quickly, and then followed with,

"Double Crash!" The Warrior didn't know what coming to him, as the Berserker chopped it into pieces. Ranskye was busy protecting his comrade, when he heard the Commander called.

"We're behind the schedule! Move your ass quickly!" They trailed the staircase downward.

-###-

**Novus Time:00:10:48**

Meanwhile, the Cora Scouting Legion was on the same trail. But Penthesilea had decided to wait. Shireeka asked again.

"Sis, I thought you've said that we go first. Now whom are you waiting for?"

"There was someone I had to wait…" the female Hunter replied; annoyance was visible on her face. Suddenly someone behind them warned.

"Someone is coming!" Instantly, the entire legion pointed their loaded weapons toward the incoming person…Ysmar!

"OMG! You almost made me having a heart attack!" the gay Warlock shouted.

"You…I should be the one who said that!" Penthesilea retaliated. "I thought you were a Bellato or an Accretian!" At the same time, Cly and Alcy followed.

"Sorry, we're late!" they said.

Penthesilea responded. "Never mind, you are come at the right time! Come in!" The group went downstairs until they arrived at a open space filed with Ores. But that wasn't the one who attracted the Corites. Instead…

"By DECEM…that was…" Clytemnestra was unable to continue. The others were silent. Shireeka looks frightened after she saw something.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author's Note: We move from Critters to Chip War. I am sorry for waiting so long.


End file.
